Naruto Drabbles
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: 25 drabbles for 25 different Naruto pairings, beginning with SasuNaru of course. Let me know any pairing you'd love to see, and I'll see what i can do. Pairings: SasuNaru, InoSaku, ItaDei. Coming soon: NaruHina
1. Sasunaru: Couch

**A/N:** So I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately, and really wanted to write some of my own again, so I asked my boyfriend to give me 25 words to write drabble's for. I'm going to try and do a different pairing for each one, but seeing as I mostly have practice with Sasuke and Naruto, this may be a little hard. Let me know what you think, and if you have any specific pairing you want to see, and I'll try and match it with one of the words.

Of course, we'll start this baby off with some Sasunaru. Some unusual jobs for these two, but I hope no one minds that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Couch**

**- xrosepetalsx –**

It was a typical lazy Sunday afternoon for Naruto Uzumaki, who was refusing to get up of the couch for the entirety of the day. His philosophy was that Sunday's were meant for sleeping in, watching tv, and cuddling with his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't like sleeping in, watching tv, _or_ cuddling with Naruto. Well, actually, he did like cuddling with Naruto, but he refused to let his boyfriend know that.

Instead, Sasuke enjoyed work. He enjoyed getting out of bed early every morning, running down to their apartment's gym and working out for an hour, coming home and taking a shower, waking his lazy boyfriend up, and getting ready for school. He enjoyed his job at the university after classes, shushing people in the library for being too loud while other people were trying to study, putting away books, and shushing people some more.

Now Saturday's weren't so bad. On Saturday's, Sasuke had homework that had been piling up since Thursday (because Thursday's he worked late, and Friday was date night, which usually led to hot sex afterwards, which usually led to _more_ hot sex). But Sundays…Sunday's were murderous, because on Sunday's, there was absolutely _nothing_ to do, and Sasuke hated having nothing to do.

Usually, Sasuke would wake up at his normal time, go down to the gym, take a shower, get dressed, cook breakfast, and wait for Naruto to wake up around noon. By then, breakfast would be cold, but Naruto wouldn't care, because it was Sunday. Then, Sasuke would spend the day ignoring his boyfriend's plea's for Sasuke to join him on the couch and watch tv with him, and he'd read in their bedroom instead.

However, this Sunday, Sasuke decided, was going to be different.

"Naruto, get up," Sasuke called from their bedroom, where he was getting changed for the third time that day.

"But Sas_uuuuuke!_" Naruto cried. "America's funniest home videos just came on!"

Sasuke scoffed, and walked out of their room in a blue collared shirt and black slacks, hands at his neck as he worked on his tie. "I don't care what's on, we're going out," he said, and then glared at the tv as another baby went careening down some batched home made slide. "How can you stand that crap."

"But Sas_uuuuuuke!_" Naruto cried. "I don't want to go out. It's _Suuuunday! _And it's not crap, it's hilarious," Naruto responded, craning his neck over the back of the couch. "Why don't you just come over here and cuddle with me. I know you want too," Naruto singsonged, patting the couch seat next to him with his hand.

"No," Sasuke replied, and then, with a devilish smirk, "I'll let you be on top tonight if you come with me."

Naruto's face froze in its attempt to wheedle his desires out of Sasuke with puppy dog eyes, which were highly ineffective upside down, and thought about it for a moment. And then he smiled, and Sasuke begin to feel worried.

"Nah, I don't think you could handle taking me up the ass, Sasuke," Naruto said casually as he returned his head to its upright position and started watching tv again. Sasuke's face grew heated, and he stalked over to the couch in anger.

"What was that Naruto?" he hissed.

"I don't think you could _handle me_, Sasuke," Naruto repeated, smirk on his lips as he continued to watch a video where a woman tried and failed to swing across a rather wide river on a rather thin vine.

"I'll show you what I can and can't handle," Sasuke growled as he climbed into Naruto's lap and begin to straddle the blonde man's hips. It wasn't until he tried to kiss him that he realized what Naruto's plan had been all along.

Naruto's arms wrapped securely around his waist and hoisted him into a more suitable cuddling position, and then Sasuke was being squished to Naruto's warm, tan body, his clothes mussed, and his face mashed against Naruto's chest. Sasuke could hear his heartbeat.

"Damnit Naruto! Let me go!" Sasuke shouted, struggling in the younger man's grip.

"Nah, I think I'm rather comfortable, aren't you? This is the prefect way to end a Sunday. Sleeping in all day, lounging on the couch, watching America's funniest home videos, and cuddling with my boyfriend. Couldn't get much better than this."

"_Naruto!"_


	2. InoSaku: Street Brawl

**A/N:** I've never actually written InoSaku before, but when I did decide to try it, I thought this word might be pretty interesting to use for them. Though Caesar and Brutus were technically friends first, they did technically become rivals. Technically. The only other rivalries I could think of were American, and that doesn't fit well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Street Brawl**

**- xrosepetalsx –**

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had a rivalry fiercer than that of Caesar and Brutus themselves. The only difference was that theirs hadn't ended in death. Yet.

The two of them had once been best friends, back when they were younger, but that was back before the young Sasuke Uchiha had caught their eye. They'd swooned over him together for a while, giggling and talking in whispers in the back of the classroom as they stole glances at the dark, raven haired boy, but soon they were separated by their teachers and kept apart from one another, and that was when things began to change.

Somehow, miraculously, Sakura had been seated next to the object of their interest himself, while Ino had been seated next to Choji Akamichi, and Sakura had instantaneously traded in their friendship for that of the life of just another Uchiha fangirl. Honestly, Ino couldn't blame the pinkette for not being able to resist a chance with the man of their dreams, but she sure as hell could hate her for it.

They hadn't been friends since that seat change.

Now, instead of trying to stop the girls from gossiping every chance they got, their teachers had to keep them from beating each other's brains out on the playground – which was quite a challenge considering how irrationally strong the two were.

* * *

Ino, who was sitting on one of the table's in the cafeteria, glared as she watched her ex-best friend Sakura flirt with Sasuke, all the while ignoring Naruto who was quite obviously begging for her attention. Ino couldn't understand why Sakura couldn't just give up on her man when there was another very willing male she could hook up with flirting with her as often as she flirted with Sasuke.

Of course, Ino didn't really want Sakura with Naruto either, but she wasn't sure why. It would be the perfect way to get the other teen out of her way.

To Ino's happiness, on the other hand, Sasuke seemed very disinterested in Sakura's attempts at seduction, and continued eating his lunch in silence as Sakura prattled on and stroked his arm in what she thought was a seductive manner, but was, in Ino's opinion, a whorish manner.

Sakura peered over at her then, seemingly aware of Ino's stare on her, and flashed her an overconfident grin, before boldly stroking Sasuke's thigh. Ino glared. The Uchiha growled, loud enough that it carried all the way across the cafeteria, and knocked Sakura's hands off of him before getting up with his lunch tray, and stalking away.

Appeased, Ino went back to her own lunch with Tenten, quietly planning her own revenge for the arrogant bitch's attempts to make her jealous, and thought of the long walk home the two of them usually enjoyed by shouting insults at each other from opposite sides of the street.

* * *

"Ino-pig," Sakura greeted when the blonde finally caught up with her after school. She was a little hesitant, and a little scared, that the other teenager was on the same side of the street as her, but she hid it behind her own cocky manner. "What took you so long. Trying to outdo the progress I made with Sasuke at lunch today?"

"As if, Billboard-brow. You didn't get anywhere with him. If anything, you put even more distance between the two of you. At this rate, I'll have him in my grasp long before you even make it onto his radar."

"Bitch!" Sakura growled, whirling on her ex-best friend. "Take that back!"

"You know it's true," Ino answered smugly, and before Sakura could even pull her arm all the way back to throw a punch, Ino had grabbed said arm and thrown her into the street.

A very painful street brawl then ensued, where Sakura threw punches and Ino pulled hair, cars honked and swerved around them, and the two of them begin scratching at each other's faces, leaving long, red gashes in soft skin.

Soon enough, Sakura couldn't breathe because Ino was on top of her with her hands wrapped tightly around her throat, and Sakura tried to swing at the other woman's face, but her body was quickly going numb.

Ino was screaming, "How dare you touch him like that, you stupid whore! You'll never be his, you bitch!" and Sakura was continuing to struggle to breathe. With the last ounce of her willpower, Sakura managed to roll them over, and thrust her knee up into Ino's crotch. The blonde girl hissed and let go, tears pricking her eyes, and Sakura collapsed next to her on the street, trying to catch her breath.

"You…bitch…" Sakura eventually said when she'd gotten some air back into her lungs, and turned her head to glare at Ino.

"Fuck you," Ino replied, turning her head as well, only there were fresh tears in her eyes that Sakura was almost certain weren't from the hit to her crotch. "I hate you, I hate you!" Ino sobbed, and then she had Sakura's face in her hands and she was kissing her so fiercely, Sakura couldn't breathe again.

She broke away, eyes wide open in surprise, Ino's filled with tears and so angry Sakura couldn't match the look with the kiss she'd just received. She continued to stare, awe struck at the younger teen, and then she reached forward and wiped her tears away, softly, with the tips of her fingers.

Sakura thought, _I think I made a mistake picking Sasuke over Ino, _and kissed her again.

Ino sobbed into her mouth.

"I'll never leave you again," Sakura whispered.


	3. ItaDei: Funeral

**A/N:** So I have never even read an Itachi/Deidara fic, and it has been quite some time since I wrote Itachi/Hidan, but someone requested it, so I read up on it a little. Probably not what they were expecting, but I didn't know quite what to do with it, and it seemed the perfect word considering Itachi's death in the manga. Also, I guess I just see the two of them as having a rather masochistic relationship, on Deidara's end…Sorry if that offends anybody's sensibilities. On the other hand, I view Itachi as not really being sadistic…but doing the things he thinks are right, so I tried to imply that he was only doing what Deidara wanted because that was what Deidara wanted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Funeral**

**- xrosepetalsx –**

Deidara sits at the front of the church with his head in his hands, and his eyes red rimmed and tired, but thankfully dry. He hasn't cried this much since his mom died, what feels like thousands of years ago, and he never wants to cry this much again.

It's not like him. It's weak, and Itachi would make fun of him if he could see him now.

It's late, and almost everyone has gone. The casket sit's wide open in front of him, but Deidara doesn't want to go home.

Deidara is afraid to go home.

He knows it's cowardly, but he can't find it in himself to care. At home, there are too many sculptures hidden in his art studio of Itachi doing this, or doing that, and he can't bear to look at them, can't bear to see the things he'd been too stubborn to let Itachi see while he was alive. He'd never wanted Itachi to know just how in love with him he'd been, and now it was too late.

_"I need new paintbrushes, yeah. Your brother's boyfriend's stupid dog chewed up my old ones," Deidara complained to Itachi one afternoon. "Go out and buy them for me, yeah? You owe me one."_

_"No, I don't," Itachi replied succinctly, ignoring his blonde headed boyfriend in lieu of his anatomy textbook._

_"Yes you do, yeah!" Deidara protested, throwing one of his chewed up paintbrushes at the back of Itachi's head. "I want the same brand and all."_

_Slowly, slowly, Itachi turned away from his homework to glare at his boyfriend, dark eyes piercing and hard. Deidara stared back with a masochistic smile on his face. "I need them by tonight, yeah."_

_Itachi stood up, bending over briefly to pick up the paintbrush that had previously been thrown at his head, and stalked over to Deidara with a murderous expression on his face. Wordlessly, he plucked the rest of the chewed up paintbrushes out of the blondes hand, grabbed his keys, and stalked out of the house without another word or glance behind him. _

_He didn't see Deidara's soft smile behind him._

Across from him, Deidara could hear the quiet voices of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was comforting the younger Uchiha sibling, and Sasuke was pretending like he didn't need it. They both knew he did. They both knew he needed it just as badly as Deidara needed to be comforted – but there was no one around to comfort him. Not anymore.

_"Deidara, what is this?" Itachi asked, walking calmly out of Deidara's art studio with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Deidara turned to stare at him, taking in the blank look on his lover's face and the thick piece of poster paper he held slightly away from his body, as if the image before him disturbed him._

_"I wouldn't know, yeah. You have it turned away from me," Deidara replied indifferently; but he did know what it was. He knew exactly what it was, and he'd been hoping Itachi might find it._

_Itachi glared at him for a moment before moving closer and thrusting it at him so he could take a look at it himself. "Ah," Deidara stated simply, before putting it down beside him, face up, and returning his attention to the tv. _

_"Well?" Itachi demanded, when it became apparent that Deidara wasn't going to answer his question._

_"It's a drawing, yeah," Deidara stated calmly, sipping at the beer he held in one of his black nailed hands. _

_"Yes, I know it's a drawing Deidara. But what the hell is it a drawing of."_

_"I thought that was rather obvious, yeah. It's a drawing of you and I fucking."_

_They were both silent for a while, Deidara sipping at his beer, and Itachi staring at him with his intense eyes. Instead of saying another word, Itachi moved into their bedroom, and came out again with a belt in his hand. Deidara grinned into his beer._

Theirs was a complicated relationship. Dark in some respects, but sweet in others. Deidara would miss the man. Deidara would regret every moment he'd refused to tell the other he'd loved him. But maybe that's what their relationship had always been. Not loveless, not at all; they'd just never needed to say it, and neither had ever been raised to say it.

"I love you Sasuke," he heard from behind him, and in his own mind, _I loved you Itachi._

_"Stop twitching, yeah, you're going to mess it up before it even dries," Deidara complained loudly as Itachi once again shifted his hands around, trying to find the remote without touching his wet nails to anything._

_Itachi glared at him. "And I care why?" he drawled. _

_"Because you lost the bet, yeah. Now stop twitching!"_


End file.
